


Found a Reason For Me

by elyssblair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's part of the security detail assigned to protect the visiting Asgardian Royal Family. Including tabloid darling Prince Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found a Reason For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



"Captain Rogers, reporting as ordered, sir."

"Captain Rogers," General Fury acknowledged his presence without looking up from the stacks of files spread out in haphazard piles across his desk. "Have a seat."

Steve let his body relax slightly, but kept his posture tight and controlled, even while sitting.

The General continued reading for several minutes before he sighed, looked up and pinned Steve with a hard stare.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I've been assigned to the security detail of the Asgardian Royal Family."

Fury nodded and rubbed his hand roughly over his chin.

"Thor is marrying an American citizen. Do you know what a coup that is?" Fury leaned forward, single eye glaring intensely at Steve. "Asgard is a small nation but its strategic location and abundant natural resources make it invaluable. For the first time ever, Odin is considering allowing the US military to have a small, permanent presence within its borders. This wedding has to go off without a hitch."

"Understood, sir."

Except, Steve wasn't sure he did. Obviously, he would do his job to the best of his abilities, no matter what the circumstances

Fury shifted back in his chair, frown etching the grooves of his face deeper than usual. 

"The family will arrive together tomorrow, but, for the two weeks before the actual wedding, they'll be going in different directions. Odin's involved in some sensitive political negotiations, Frigga will be accompanying the First Lady to several charity events. Thor and Jane will be visiting with her family and attending pre-wedding events." The general tapped his fingers on the file in front of him. "That'll leave Loki at loose ends. Are you familiar with Prince Loki's… reputation?"

Steve bit his lip and nodded. He never paid any attention to celebrity gossip. After he'd heard about his assignment to the security detail, though, he'd researched everything available on the Asgardian Royal Family.

Loki was the adopted son of Frigga and Odin. The black sheep of the family, he seemed to revel in making mischief wherever he went. The paparazzi loved him and his frequently splashed his exploits across the internet and certain salacious magazines.

Fury's scowl hitched up into half a smirk and Steve's stomach clenched with foreboding.

"Rhodey and his team have been assigned to watch over the other Asgardians. Loki will be your responsibility. If anything can disrupt this wedding, it will be this trouble-maker. It's your job to protect him  _and_  to see that he doesn't cause any international incidents before Jane and Thor are officially married."

"Sir—"

"Unless you think you're not up to the task, Captain?"

Steve stiffened, his chin jutting sharply in defiance. "I can handle it, sir."

"Good. Dismissed, Captain."

Steve opened his mouth but Fury was already flipping through another file from the stack. Not sure what else to say, Steve pressed his lips tight and let himself out of the room.

This was not what he signed up for. But orders were orders.

#

The next afternoon, Steve stood with Rhodey and the rest of the multi-branch security detail, waiting for the occupants of Odin's private plane to disembark.

Summer hung on to the beginning of September with a hot grip and sweat collected in uncomfortable places under the weight of his dress blues.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," Rhodey murmured, eyes never leaving the plane while waiting for the stairs to finally roll up to it.

Steve forced himself to remain at attention and not show his surprise. With long practice from one too many ceremonial details, he kept his lips firm and barely moving when he spoke. "You're responsible for this?"

"You're good with people, Rogers. You have way more patience than I do. Figured you'd have better luck with Loki than I did, last time."

Lips threatening to twitch into a grin, Steve bit his cheek hard to maintain decorum. He'd read Rhodey's report.

The official engagement gala had taken place in the capital of Asgard, but the unofficial celebration had taken place in Vegas. Unfortunately, a diplomat from Jotunheim had been having a clandestine 'meeting' of his own in the same casino. Somehow, Loki managed to get video and hacked into some of the hotel monitors so the illicit footage played on a loop for all the guests to see.

The ambassador had tried to throttle Loki, the security detail stepped in to protect their charge and chaos ensued. Rhodey ended up with a broken rib, war between Jotunheim and Asgard had nearly been declared, and the diplomat was now jobless and divorced.

"Well, I suppose I can't do much worse," Steve agreed.

Rhodey opened his mouth to retort but the plane door opening interrupted him. A man the size of a small mountain came bounding out, blond hair flying in the breeze. Taking the stairs two at a time, he barreled toward them with a broad, happy grin.

Thor ignored Rhodey's hand and pulled him into a bear hug that lifted the man off is feet.

"Colonel Rhodes! It is good to see you well and hale."

"Uh, thanks, Your Highness," Rhodey said, sounding slightly breathless from the crushing embrace.

Thor set him back down and frowned. "You must call me Thor. There should be no formality between us when you have saved my brother's life."

"I'm afraid it's regulations," Rhodey answered with a shrug.

Thor pouted, but the rest of the family caught up and Rhodey began making introductions.

"Lieutenant Jackson and I will be accompanying Thor and Jane. Major Reilly will be liaising with Secret Service for the Queen's tour with the First Lady. Colonel Nelson will be escorting King Odin. Captain Rogers—"

"Will be my personal babysitter, I presume?"

Steve's attention snapped to the younger prince, glaring from where he stood off to the side. Pale eyes slid over him slowly, faint disdain twisted his lips.

"He's a fit specimen, but he looks a little too rigid for my tastes."

Awkward silence descended over the group until Rhodey cleared his throat and directed the family to the waiting cars.

"It's going to be a long two weeks," Steve muttered to Rhodey when they fell into step behind the group. He thought of Fury's scowl and order to keep Loki out of trouble. "I just hope I have a career at the end of it."

#

The welcoming reception had a bright, brittle feel. One Loki had long since learned to associate with political events masquerading as social gatherings. As soon as he could escape the interminable round of greetings and introductions, he'd found a quiet spot on a balcony above the glittering pretension to comfortably sneer in solitude.

Well, as much solitude as one may have with a hulking bodyguard standing in the shadows behind him.

Below them, Thor, ever the golden boy, circled the room, glowing with pride as he introduced his fiancée to the world's movers and shakers. As much as he wanted to, Loki couldn't begrudge his brother's newfound happiness. Jane had transformed him from an arrogant, irritating ass into a mildly annoying, energetic puppy. It wasn't perfect, but it was an improvement.

Their father, however, remained the same unbending tyrant he'd always been.

When they'd arrived at the hotel, Loki had tried to escape into the privacy of his own suite, but Odin had followed him. Then he'd proceeded to spend an hour giving the same old lecture.

"…Important marriage… opportunity to increase the influence and prestige of Asgard unprecedented… necessary to present a united front… image of Asgard… dignity, respect, blah, blah, blah."

Odin had finished by making it clear that if Loki did anything to jeopardize the wedding, he might as well get comfortable because he wouldn't be welcome home to Asgard for a long, long time. He wouldn't have access to the family coffers, either. Loki had solemnly promised that he wouldn't be caught doing anything inappropriate. Caught being the operative word.

Which didn't mean he couldn't have any fun. It just meant he couldn't be obvious about it. Sometimes pulling strings from behind the scenes provided more entertainment, anyway. He glanced over his shoulder at the grunt who'd been assigned as his babysitter. Considering the ridiculous bulk of muscles and the way-to-handsome face, Loki had no doubt he'd be easy to ditch when the time came.

Leaning against the balcony railing, he grimaced at the fake laughter floating up from the party. He hated it all. All the perfect pretense. The faces and opinions that change with every rotation of conversation while they attempt to impress, ingratiate, or exploit. He wanted to shake things up. Wanted to rip off all the masks. Wanted to show the insecurity and deceit and hypocrisy underneath the surface.

Unfortunately, the party didn't have a convenient punchbowl to spike. Only a well-stocked bar and circulating waiters. He'd have to work a little harder and spread discord the old fashioned way.

Over the years, he'd learned to keep his ears open, learned how to hide in plain sight and how to trick people into revealing more than they ever intended to.

He knew secrets. Lots and lots of secrets.

A few well placed whispers in the right ears would set the place ablaze. Turn friend against friend, destroy alliances, rip apart marriages and ignite old feuds.

Movement brushed his shoulder and Loki didn't bother to hide his sigh of irritation when the burly, gun-toting nanny leaned on the railing next to him. Loki turned his head to glare. Instead of the smug air he'd learned to expect from these arrogant alpha-male soldiers, however, Rogers looked curious. And concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Loki lifted his chin, irritated by the soft question.

"It's just, the party's down there. And you're up here. Alone. If there's a problem, maybe I can do something about it."

"Maybe I'm just in the mood for solitude but got dragged along to this farce so my father could enjoy his daily dose of fawning and toadying."

Pale eyebrows inched up when Loki hissed out his frustration. "Um. Okay."

"Okay?" Loki snarled. "Thank you for your permission. I was concerned some foot soldier might not approve of my choices."

Rogers straightened away from the rail, eyes flashing irritation and jaw tensed. No doubt he was readying a lecture on duty, honor and whatever. And Loki was ready to walk away. He had to put up with that from his father but not from a complete stranger.

"I think, somehow, we started out on the wrong foot." The soft, sad lilt surprised Loki enough that he had no retort to interrupt before the bodyguard continued. "Maybe we can start over. I'm Steve Rogers. Captain. United States Army. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Loki stared down at the proffered hand thrust between them. Then looked up into earnest blue eyes.

"Fine. I'm Loki. Prince of Asgard." He let a flash of smile flirt around his lips. "Black sheep and gossip rag darling. I guess it's not too bad to meet you."

Loki placed his hand in the surprisingly gentle grip. Was even more surprised at how reluctant he felt to let go. How much he liked the wide grin Rogers shared and the shy way the soldier dipped his head when he finally stepped back.

"So, uh, if you want to hang out up here, I could scare us up some chairs or something?" The offer was earnest, but a hint of concern still tightened Rogers's mouth.

Loki really didn't want to explain his anti-social compulsion.

"No. I suppose I've had enough solitude for the evening. I'll grace the festivities with my presence once again."

The captain's expression brightened and Loki couldn't resist a small spark of mischief.

With an audacious tilt of his head, he stopped the bodyguard when he stepped toward the stairs. "On one condition."

Rogers froze and looked up warily. "What condition?"

"You dance with me." Loki smirked and tilted his head toward the floor below, where the band was setting up.

His confidence, however, was rattled when Rogers chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Loki froze, shocked at the easy acceptance. He'd spent enough time around alpha-warriors like this to expect the usual macho posturing. Rogers, however, didn't even look fazed.

"DADT was repealed." He shrugged and offered another shy smile. "Always wanted to dance at one of these shindigs. It'll make me feel like Cinderella. Though I should probably warn you, Prince Charming, I'm not very good at it. Your toes may regret it."

Loki laughed and followed him down, but he was thinking about how good the man's hand had felt on his. Considered how the chiseled chest and flat abs would feel pressed against him while they swayed to the music.

It might be more than his toes that regretted the impetuous dare before the night ended.

#

Watching the Asgardian family eat breakfast was not one of the more exciting duties Steve had ever performed but he stood straight and alert next to the room's main door. Across from him, Rhodey was stationed next to the kitchen entrance, while the rest of the team spread out in strategic positions around the hotel.

Still, it gave him an opportunity to observe the family unobtrusively and it was enlightening. Thor was exuberant as always, voice booming with enthusiasm. He and Jane practically glowed in each other's presence. Odin presided over the table with regal poise, Frigga by his side smiling serenely. The conversation flowed freely while everyone shared their plans and destinations and expectations of the coming weeks.

Except Loki.

He remained mostly silent, pushing food around his plate and taking only an occasional bite. Speaking only when spoken to directly. No one else noticed his surly reticence. Or perhaps they were just used to it.

After breakfast, chaos reigned for several minutes while bags were sorted and loaded into their proper cars and everyone hugged and talked and took their leave. When the tumult subsided, Thor and Jane were on their way to visit her family and Odin and Frigga were headed for their plans in DC. Loki was left, alone and brooding in his suite.

Not once in all the question and conversation Steve heard anyone suggest Loki accompany them. Not once had anyone asked if he had plans. In fact, the only mention of Loki's time Steve had overheard was Odin reminding his youngest son to behave himself.

Now, Steve stood by the window covertly watching Loki. The prince sat stiffly on one of the suite's lush sofas reading some heavy, leather-bound book. The tension and energy thrumming below the surface was obvious to Steve in the tight way Loki held himself and the pinched lipped expression. He recognized the slow burn of boredom and frustration. Had seen it in people he'd served with from Basic on up.

This was the calm before the storm. Usually, it ended with Steve breaking up a bar fight or bailing a buddy out of jail.

Steve had seen the same simmering discontent in Loki the night before. Had known it couldn't lead to anything good. So he'd acted on the urge to sooth and ease by distracting Loki.

That urge was back.

"So, uh, Your Highness. Did you have any plans for today?"

He winced at how inane he sounded. Winced again when Loki lifted his gaze to glare in Steve's direction. Then the prince set the book on the end table, leaned back to spread his arms along the top of the sofa and crossed one foot over the opposite knee. The sneer morphed into a seductive smile and the posture was pure, blatant invitation.

"Well, I was considering organizing an orgy. If I pull it together quickly enough, I think I can make today's episode of TMZ." He's eyelids lowered until he looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes. The tip of his tongue darted out to smooth along his bottom lip. "Care to join in?"

Steve blushed and tried not to think about Loki looking at him like that in another situation. One where he actually meant it. Loki's safety was Steve's priority and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

Besides, Steve knew, now, Loki's first line of defense was to make people around him uncomfortable and off-balance.

Steve coughed once to clear his throat and dispel some of the tension choking the room.

"Or we could go to the museum?"

"Museum?" Loki drawled the word, brows folding together.

"Yeah, they have a new exhibition of early twentieth century art. I haven't had a chance to see it, but the reviews have been great." Steve flushed a little again at the way his ridiculous enthusiasm leaked into his voice but couldn't seem to help himself.

Loki gave him an incredulous stare and he dropped his head.

"Or, uh, if that's not your thing, maybe we could get tickets to a game or something…"

"Ugh. Sports. No. We'll do," he paused and waved vaguely before pushing to his feet. "We'll do the art thing. Since, apparently, group sex is out."

#

By early afternoon, Loki admitted to himself that he was having a surprisingly good time. The museum was well organized with a varied and interesting collection. He'd even managed to avoid being recognized, thanks to the dark glasses, worn jeans and faded t-shirt he'd dug up in place of his usual tailored and press fashion choices.

The best part the day, so far, was Rogers.

Loki watched with bemusement while he moved from painting to painting, studying techniques and talking about the artists. His excitement and fascination was unexpectedly adorable and Loki found himself paying more attention to Rogers than to the art.

"Pittura Metafisica. They have a sort of dream-like quality and mysterious imagery. They influenced…" Rogers turned and whatever he saw in Loki's face made him pause. "I'm boring you."

His shoulders slumped and the happy smile faded in a split second.

"Not at all. I'm enjoying it."

It surprised Loki to realize he spoke the truth. They'd spent hours in the museum, starting with a tour of the permanent collection before moving on to the special exhibition. Rogers had pointed out all his favorites, talking about styles and periods and the lives of the artists.

Loki attended several of the best boarding schools in the world. Art history had been drilled into him along side math and literature, history and science. He'd been to every major museum, seen masterpieces, and even met a few famous contemporary artists. Yet it had never been as interesting, as fascinating, as the way Rogers shared his passion and joy.

Rogers looked uncertain and Loki shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting this kind of enthusiasm from a brawny, military type."

A hint of pink crept across Rogers's cheekbones and he tucked his thumbs in his pockets.

"I, uh, wasn't always brawny. When I was a kid, I was skinny and sickly. Small and bullied. I never knew when to shut up and back down. Art was an escape for me. Always thought it was what I would do. Then I hit a growth spurt. Kind of felt like it was my duty to protect others from being bullied afterwards. Joining the army, protecting the country, just felt like an extension of that."

"So you gave up art?" Loki felt a tug of sorrow at the thought. Which was ridiculous. He didn't do empathy.

But Rogers grinned, some of the brightness coming back.

"Nah. I still draw and paint. It's just something I do for me, mostly. For pleasure. I probably enjoy it more, now, than if I was struggling to make a career out of it."

"Well, you'll have to show me your etchings some time, soldier," he said and slid close enough for their arms to touch. Rogers didn't pull away, but the hint of red crept across his cheeks again and he rolled his eyes. Then he twitched his shoulder to nudge Loki's arm.

"How 'bout some lunch, Your Highness? There's a cafe down the street that's really good."

"Lunch sounds like an excellent idea. You should, however, call me Loki."

"I can't. Protocol—"

"Fuck protocol. You can go back to formality when your army buddies are around." He looked down at his clothes and tugged slightly at the hem of his t-shirt. "It kind of feels good, not being  _Prince of Asgard_  for a change."

For a second, the soldier looked pensive and Loki figured he'd be a stickler for regulation.

Then Rogers shook his head. "All right, Loki, but you have to call me Steve. Now, let's go get some food."

He knocked his shoulder against Loki's again and led the way back through the museum.

#

The next morning, Steve was happy to see Loki still looking relaxed. After lunch, they'd toured local galleries and gift shops amusing themselves by competing to see who could find the most outrageous or hideous gifts.

When they'd gotten back to the hotel, Steve had been relieved when the prince was content to order room service and watch movies in his suite. He'd been half-afraid Loki would want to spend every night in noisy, dark clubs that would have made protection a nightmare.

Instead, they sat side by side on the sofa, Loki snarking about the sci-fi show Steve suggested they watch. Then he special ordered popcorn from the hotel kitchen for the second and third episodes.

"So, what is on the tour guide agenda for today?"

Steve looked up from the last couple of bites of pancake on his plate to blink at Loki in confusion.

"I, uh. Isn't there something that you want to do?"

The prince lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug.

"It's a little early in the day for clubbing." Then he frowned slightly and tapped at the tablet he'd been reading while he'd nibbled on his toast. "Not that I have much interested in it, right now. I promised father I'd stay out of the tabloids and a party isn't a party until someone does something scandalous. I don't have any idea what to do with myself when I'm  _not_ trying to find trouble. So, any suggestions?"

"Well, there's another game, the zoo, the science museum…"

"The zoo," Loki's eyes brightened when he spoke up. "I haven't been since I was a child. It used to be my favorite place…"

His voice trailed off and his smile faded into a frown. Steve wondered when, exactly, Loki stopped doing things because he enjoyed it and started doing things to irritate or attract attention.

"The zoo it is," he said firmly, before Loki changed his mind. Steve was going to make sure the prince had a fun, relaxing time. Even if he had to do it in spite of Loki.

 

The zoo was more entertaining that Loki would ever admit. He enjoyed seeing the animals, exotic and mundane. He laughed at the face Steve made when he'd insisted on lingering among the snakes in the reptile house. Laughed harder when the soldier had waded in among the children at the petting zoo to feed the baby animals.

He'd stopped laughing when Steve wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged him closer, insisting he take a handful of oats to share with the pony. The fingers were firm and warm, and Steve's strength brought their bodies flush against each other. His heart beat ramped up when he stared into amused blue eyes. Steve went still with their bodies pressed together and stared back with heat and shock and confusion.

"Loki! Prince Loki! Mama, it's the prince."

Surprised, Loki stepped away and looked around. A young girl pointed at him excitedly. Her mother stared, then gave him a tired, apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt. It's just, you've been her hero since she met you last year."

Loki blinked in surprise. He was fairly certain he had never been anyone's hero, ever.

"I'm sorry, I don't…" He stopped when the girl's smile started to slip.

"The horse therapy charity event," the mother murmured and suddenly it clicked into place.

"Of course," he said and squatted down to make himself closer to her size. "You weren't sure about the horses. But you liked magic."

One of Thor's many pet projects. His brother had dragged him along to help fund raise the last time they'd been in the United States. Before they'd ended up in Vegas. She'd been too afraid of the large animals. He'd done a few sleight-of-hand illusions to distract her and make her laugh. Ten minutes later, she and the horse had been best of friends.

With a flick of his wrist, he reached past her and did the oldest, easiest, trick in the book.

"What have we here? Hiding Asgardian coins behind your ear?"

She giggled and shyly took the treasure he offered her.

A small crowd gathered around them after that, and he gritted his teeth, smiling for pictures and signing random things thrust at him.

Eventually, Steve stepped up to his side, placing a steadying hand low on his back. The simple light touch had Loki breathing easier, tightness he hadn't noticed gathering in his muscles easing again, just from the feel of Steve pressed up next to him.

"I'm sorry, folks, but the prince needs to go. It's my job to keep him from being late."

There was a murmur of disappointment, but Steve's gracious smile soothed any ruffled feathers when he ushered Loki away from the crowd and out of the park. Once in the car, Loki exhaled softly.

"Back to the hotel?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yeah. Instead of room service, let's get pizza. Then I'll be generous and let you watch your ridiculous television show again."

Steve grinned, bright and real and relieved and Loki wanted to reach across the center console and kiss him. Instead, he leaned his head back against the seat and kept his eyes closed until they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

The days continued on like that. Trips to places Loki would never have considered on his own. The science museum and historic monuments. An amusement park and an aquarium. They'd gone back to the zoo a couple of times, ending with ice cream cones on the bench in front of the wolf enclosure. He'd even, eventually, let Steve drag him to a baseball game.

Then, at night, they'd settle on the sofa and watch the ridiculous sci-fi soap opera Steve had suggested the first night. He made sure to poke fun at the over-the-top characters and point out plot holes. He made sure to never, ever, show how caught up and absorbed he was in the complex relationships and escalating conflict.

Each day, those casual touches had multiplied until they reached out or leaned into each other almost constantly. At night, the space between them on the couch slowly disappeared. Tonight, barely an inch of cushion separated them and their knees erased even that little bit of distance to press against each other.

The attraction between them had grown every day, simmering just below the surface. The way Steve looked at him, touched him, blushed for no reason at all, left Loki with no doubt the heat between them was mutual.

It didn't seem like Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes would make the first move, though.

In two days, his parents, Thor and Jane, along with the entire security contingent, would be back for the rehearsal dinner. Ridiculous American custom. Then the wedding would be on Saturday and he was scheduled to return with his parents to Asgard on Sunday.

If anything was going to happen between them, it was now or never.

When the end credits began to roll, Loki shifted the last inch separating them, slid his hand along Steve's jaw and pressed their mouths together in gentle brush of lips.

Steve pressed back, his arms wrapping around Loki and pulling him even closer. The kiss was full of heat, but Steve was careful, cherishing and Loki felt his body and his heart melt.

Too soon, Steve was stopping them, hands stilling Loki rather than drawing him in.

"Wait," Steve murmured against Loki's lips inching away.

Loki tried to chase him, but a gentle hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Loki, we can't."

"Why not?" He knew he sounded petulant and didn't care. Steve wanted him. There was no reason they couldn't have this.

"Loki, I'm supposed to be protecting you. I can't do that if I'm compromised."

"Do you really think I'm in danger?"

"No. But it's my duty. My responsibility. I take that seriously."

"So kissing me makes you more compromised than just being attracted to me?"

Steve sighed, the hand on Loki's shoulder loosened and his thumb stroked over the curve of his collarbone.

"Maybe not. But I doubt you intended to stop at kissing."

Loki didn't bother to answer, only raised an eyebrow.

"If something happened to you. If you got hurt because I—" Steve stopped, voice choking slightly. His other hand came up, to cradle Loki's cheek. "In two days, the rest of the security team will be here, along with the backup teams. Then my eyes won't be the only ones on you. If I make a mistake, someone will be there to take up the slack."

"So, after the rehearsal dinner then?"

"That sounds perfect."

Steve leaned forward, brushing their lips together in soft promise.

#

The day leading up to the rehearsal dinner was a whirlwind of chaos and activity, starting with the early morning return of Loki's parents. Thor and Jane arrived in the middle of breakfast and the rest of the day found Loki rushing from one appointment to another.

Final fitting of the traditional formal attire. Brunch with both families. And select, key political figures. Press events and appearances, while they attempted to look like a normal family preparing for a normal wedding.

Steve had been there every step of the way. Just in the background. They hadn't spoken. There had been none of those little, inadvertent touches that Loki had grown used to.

Only an occasional, lingering meeting of eyes, whenever he found himself getting wound too tight. Usually accompanied with one of Steve's encouraging smiles, like he could ease Loki with a simple flash of teeth. It shouldn't work, but it did. Every time. He'd see the bright look and Steve's faith in him and the knot of tension would just unravel until he was calm again.

Even his mother noticed the change in him. She'd pulled him aside and into a quick hug, and murmured, "This vacation has done you a world of good, Loki."

It wasn't the vacation. It was Steve.

After the awkward conversation and temporary rejection, things hadn't gotten weird, much to Loki's surprise. They'd just fallen back into the comfortable routine of easy breakfast conversation, amusing tourist attractions and cuddling on the couch in the evening.

Now, the rehearsal dinner was almost over and Loki was getting impatient. Steve had a promise to fulfill.

Like he'd done a million times already that day, the mere thought of Steve had Loki searching the room for him.

Even in the crowded dining room, it was easy to pick out the various members of the security team along the walls and guarding doors in their dress blues. But he almost missed Steve, slipping out a side door.

With a sly grin, Loki slid away from the crowd and through the door where Steve had disappeared. He knew he'd have to counter arguments about responsibilities and being on duty, but Steve owed him at least an illicit kiss in the shadows for being so patient.

But the hallway was empty. Several doors lined both sides, but a small bit of light spilled out of one about halfway down, where it wasn't quite shut tight. Curiosity and habit made Loki move quietly closer, listening harder when he realized two voices came from the room. Steve's and someone gruffer.

"… my report, General," Steve was saying when Loki finally got close enough for the sound to resolve into actual words.

Loki frowned. General. So this must be one of Steve's superiors.

"The report can wait until Monday, Captain. I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Sir?"

"I didn't think anyone could actually keep Loki out of troubled when I gave you the task. You exceeded my expectations. You'll have your pick of assignments after this…"

Loki backed away, feeling sick.

Loki had been an assignment. Not just his protection, but his behavior.

It was like some kind of karmic joke. After all the games he's played and lies he's told, Loki could respect the kind of commitment Steve must have made to fool him so completely. There was probably some kind of deep life lesson here, being the victim of the kind of duplicity he'd been known to dish out.

It should be funny. Or painful. But it was getting harder to feel anything at all. Numbness spread through him, pushing out the hurt, the disillusionment. The fear.

He had been different with Steve. Better with Steve.

But Steve was a lie.

He pushed through the door and the bright, jovial atmosphere shouldn't have taken him by surprise but it did. He stopped abruptly, pressing a hand to his temple.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?"

The dress blues were the first thing he noticed and he choked slightly before registering the difference in the uniform and recognized the man wearing it. Colonel Rhodes.

"I'm… I have a headache. Is there someone who can escort me back to the hotel?"

"Of course. Let me just get Captain Rogers—"

"NO."

The Colonel's eyes widened at his sharp interruption and Loki forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I think I saw him disappear with a General type person. I don't want to interrupt him."

He knew his smile was stretched and fake, but Rhodes didn't seem to notice.

"Ugh, Fury," he muttered then gestured to another soldier. "Lieutenant Alvarez."

The quiet lieutenant, thankfully, didn't expect any conversation and the entire trip back to the hotel was made in silence. Once there, he locked himself in his room. Alone.

This morning, he'd expected the night to end very, very differently.

An hour later, when Steve knocked and called his name through the door, Loki rolled over and closed his eyes.

# 

Steve was used to being bored and alert at the same time. A lot of his job called for it, for one reason or another. He'd never hated it as much as he did today. The garden reception was in full swing, Jane and Thor making their last rounds through the guests before heading off to their honeymoon.

The afternoon sun was high above them and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Loki. Hadn't had a chance to make sure he was okay after his abrupt departure from the rehearsal dinner. He'd seemed fine, yesterday. Actually seemed more at ease with his family than he had when they'd first arrived. He got edgy from time to time throughout the day, but Steve would catch his eyes, or Loki would seek him out. Just that brief moment of eye contact had been enough to make Loki relax. Maybe it had just gotten to be too much.

Maybe if Fury hadn't pulled him aside, he'd have been there to see whatever had pushed Loki over the edge.

It had been a stupid thing to get commended for. Steve hadn't even really remembered the second part of Fury's assignment after the first night. He'd just wanted to see Loki smile. Wanted to be the reason for it. He certainly didn't deserve any accolades.

 By the time he got to the hotel, Loki had already gone to bed. Steve had knocked lightly, but when there was no answer, he figured it was best to let him sleep. He'd been disappointed, but knew it was probably better to wait until after the wedding, anyway. Then, officially, Loki would no longer be his responsibility.

The day had conspired against him, though. He'd seen that horrible, simmering restlessness was back in Loki's bearing. He'd watched it grow throughout the never-ending ceremony and interminable elements of the reception. He'd tried, but never managed to find a moment with Loki, or even an opportunity to catch his eyes.

The day was almost over, though. Technically, as soon as the happy couple left, Steve and the primary team were off-duty. The secondary team would be responsible for the family's security and he'd be free to be with Loki with no orders hanging over his head.

Finally, Thor helped Jane into the limo, waved one last time before the door closed behind them and the car pulled away.

Loki was on the opposite side of the sprawling garden. He moved through the crowd with purpose, pausing here and there for a short conversation or a brief word with a guest. While Steve watched, he realized chaos trailed in Loki's wake. A wife slapped her husband. Business partners started shouting at each other. One well-dressed politician threw a punch at his rival.

Loki's smile grew while fights erupted throughout the reception.

Steve moved to intercept him, confused and angry and trying to figure out what was happening.

"What the hell?" he asked, when he finally caught up with the prince. "What is going on? What did you do?"

The look Loki gave him was ice cold and bitter.

"I just told them the truth." He lifted his chin. "Isn't that one of your vaunted virtues? Honesty?"

"The truth?" Around them, security was breaking up multiple fights and the garden was beginning to look like the aftermath a rave with over-turned tables and shattered decorations. "What kind of truth creates this?"

"The kind of truth nobody wants to hear. I've been collecting secrets for a long time. The burden got a little heavy, so I decided to share."

"Why? Why here? Why now?"

"I promised Thor I wouldn't ruin his wedding day. They're gone now and I have nothing else to entertain me."

Steve froze, Loki's bitter tone burning into him.

"Oh, don't give me that disappointed look, Rogers. You're only upset because you failed your mission."

He glanced over to where Fury bodily hauled a Senator away from a reporter before their slap fight got out of hand. "Hope he's still proud of you after this."

It was like a punch to the gut. He had no idea how Loki found out, but he knew he had to explain. Had to fix it before it was too late.

"Loki, that's not—"

"Rogers! A little help!" Rhodey's shout was panicked and Steve glanced over to see the colonel wading into the middle of what looked like a family feud.

He looked back to see Loki was once more heading for the exit.

"Wait, please. Let me—"

"Rogers!" This time Fury bellowed. The feud was growing to include half the reception and Steve knew what his duty was. Still, he hesitated long enough to glance back and realize Loki was gone.

#

 

Loki sat on the bench in front of the wolf enclosure and considered his options. The zoo would be closing soon, already most of the crowd had thinned out leaving the area nearly deserted.

If he didn't return to the hotel, his parents and their security detail would insist on searching the city for him. If he did return, he risked the possibility of facing Rogers again.

Or worse, the very real possibility that Rogers wouldn't be there and he'd have to face how little their time together had meant.

"What, no chocolate ice cream cone?"

Startled, Loki glance up to see the man he'd been failing to forget settling onto the bench next to him.

"Not much of an appetite. How did you find me?"

"Well, you weren't at the hotel. And this was you favorite place we visited." He tapped his chest and smiled depreciating. "Nanny/bodyguard/tour guide remember? It's my job to pay attention."

The reminder of Steve's job jabbed into his heart and he snarled. "I thought your job was to keep me from making tabloid headlines. By any means necessary, apparently."

"Loki, my job was protecting you. Keeping you safe. And yes, trying to keep you from doing anything outrageous. The first night, maybe, when I talked to you on the balcony I thought you were considering mayhem and I stepped in to stop it. The rest," he waved his hand at the zoo around them. "I was never worried after that night that you were getting close to the edge. Everything else… that was just me."

He blushed, chin ducking against his chest and Loki wanted to believe him. Wanted it to be real.

Instead of talking about it, he said, "My father and Fury must be pretty pissed about what happened at the wedding."

"Oh, they are. But not at you."

He twisted around to stare at Steve. "Why not?"

Steve lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "No one wanted to explain  _what_  they were fighting about, let alone what had instigated it. Apparently I was the only one who noticed you might, possibly, have been moving through the crowd in roughly the same direction as the chaos. I may have forgotten to mention that in all the confusion."

Loki swallowed. "What about the fact that I disappeared right after?"

"I told them you went somewhere safe while I jumped in to help with crowd control."

"You lied. For me."

"Wasn't a lie, exactly. The zoo is relatively safe. Security here is pretty good. No one outright asked if I thought you were involved in any way." Steve's lips twitched into a self-depreciating smile. "The state department is blaming it on having too many 'incompatible' factions in too close proximity."

The loud speaker announced the zoo's imminent closing.

"We should probably go," Steve said softly.

Loki sighed and rubbed his temples. The silence stretched between them and he felt Steve getting stiffer and stiffer next to him.

"Loki…" he hesitated, before huffing out a breath. "If you'd rather, Lieutenant Alvarez is on call. I can go… just go."

He started to stand up but Loki knew he couldn't let him walk away. Not yet. Not without knowing. He reached out, grabbing Steve's wrist and tugged him back down onto the bench.

"Did you mean it? That what was between us was… us?"

"Yeah. Yes. I care about you, Loki. I took you fun places because I liked seeing you smile. Liked seeing you relaxed. Liked knowing you felt comfortable being yourself with me."

Steve touched his cheek lightly and Loki leaned into.

"I like who I am with you. I just like being with you," Loki murmured, leaning closer until their lips pressed close in a sweet slow kiss.

The speaker announced the zoo's official closing and they pulled apart. Steve's eyes were hot and hopeful, not leaving Loki's face when he stood up and offered his hand. Their fingers slid together, twining tightly as they headed for the exit.

In the car, reality pinched at the happy bubble they had wrapped themselves in.

"You know I'm going back to Asgard tomorrow?"

Steve's smile slipped a little and he nodded. "I know."

"I have to stay for a few weeks. There are some important events coming up that my mother will never let me miss. I don't know when I can come back. Don't know when I'll be able to see you again."

"I, uh," Steve coughed a little, his blush bright even in the fading light of the setting sun. "I have some leave I'm thinking of taking. I've never been to Asgard. Would you recommend it as a vacation spot, this time of year?"

"Absolutely," Loki said with delight. Deciding not to mention the unpredictable weather that usually kept tourists away in the fall.

"Good. Ah, also, Odin finalized the agreement for a small military presence on the island. Fury promised me my pick of postings. I thought, I mean, I know this is still new between us, but if, you think it's okay, I thought I'd ask to be assigned—"

"Yes." Loki shifted across the center console and there was nothing slow or sweet about this kiss. It was all the need and fire and desperation they'd both been holding back for weeks..

When they finally broke for air, Loki whispered. "Yes. I think having you close is an excellent idea."

"Good." Steve's hands slid up and tangled in the hair at Loki's neck. "Good, because I like being close to you."


End file.
